marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Genosha
Necrosha, Republic of Genosha | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = Genosha | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Africa | Dimensions = | Population = Indeterminate; formerly 16,521,063 | First = Uncanny X-Men #235 | HistoryText = and its capital city, Hammer Bay]] Genosha is a small crescent shaped island located to the northeast of Madagascar, on the eastern coast of Africa in the Indian Ocean. The island has only two cities, Carrion Cove and Hammer Bay, the capital city. Mutant Apartheid Genosha was a thriving country, one of the richest in the world. However, the nation's wealth was due to using mutants as slaves. The government tested their citizens, and any mutants were stripped of basic rights. Mutants in Genosha were the property of the state and children who were positively identified with the mutant gene were put through a process which stripped them of free will and were made into "mutates". Developed by the Sugar Man and given to the Genegineer, the process was capable of modifying certain mutant abilities in order to fulfill specific labor shortages. Citizenship in Genosha was permanent and the government did not recognize any emigration. Citizens who attempted to leave the country were tracked down and forcibly brought back to the island by the special police force known as Magistrates, and mutant problems were handled by a special group of mutants known as the Press Gang. The Press Gang consisted of Hawkshaw, Pipeline, and Punchout, and were aided in their task by Wipeout. The foundations of Genoshan society were upset due to the efforts of outside mutant interests. Some members of the X-Men, (Wolverine, Rogue, and their ally Madelyne Pryor), were kidnapped by Genoshan Magistrates under the order of the Genegineer. Later, the X-Men and their allies rescued their teammates, Storm, Meltdown, Rictor and Wolfsbane, from Genoshan brainwashing, toppling the government after discovering their alliance with former X-Factor ally turned mutant hater, Cameron Hodge, and that Havok was one of the Magistrates since having his memory wiped by the Siege Perilous. Havok himself, woken from his conditioning by his brother Cyclops killed Cameron Hodge in the process. Another ally, a member of the New Mutants named Warlock, was killed by Cameron Hodge. The news of this death was broadcast worldwide. A new Genoshan regime that promised better treatment of mutants was put in place after Hodge's destruction. A period of general turmoil and a number of attacks by superhumans (including Magneto's Acolytes who were unwilling to forgive the former Genoshan government for its crimes against mutants) followed. The government X-Factor, including Wolfsbane, later returned to the island to help restore peace between its government and a rogue group of super-powered beings that had fled the island. The Genoshan government tried to undo the ill effects visited upon Wolfsbane. Magneto's Reign The United Nations ceded the island nation to the powerful mutant Magneto after he demanded an entire mutants-only nation. Magneto and his Acolytes managed to reestablish a modicum of peace and stability only briefly until civil war broke out between him and the remaining human population on the island led by the Magistrates. Magneto eventually defeated the Magistrates and restored order to most of the island, with hold-outs briefly remaining at Carrion Cove before being obliterated. The elimination of the Legacy Virus gave Magneto a freshly healthy army, leading him to declare a campaign of global conquest. A small team of X-Men stopped this plan, badly injuring Magneto in the process. remotely viewing the Genoshan mutant massacre by Cassandra Nova's Wild Sentinels]] Wild Sentinels The entire island was reduced to rubble and its mutant population was slain by Cassandra Nova's Wild Sentinels. There were very few survivors, many evacuated, and the Brotherhood of Mutants turned one of the Sentinels into a memorial statue. Foreign military forces threw up a cordon around the island; no one got in and those trying to leave were fired upon. Xavier's Leadership Magneto and Xavier joined forces to rebuild Genosha. A few survivors and newly arriving mutants who wished to help with the rebuilding process remained on the island including Callisto, Freakshow and Wicked. There was a conflict with Magistrates, the island's former law enforcement. Though they were assisted by humanoid creatures they referred to as 'trolls', the Magistrate's forces were driven off. Some of the Magistrates were captured and kept in the island's makeshift jail, while others agreed to work with Xavier to rebuild the island. Unus the Untouchable and his squadron of mutants remained a problem, as they didn't wish to be part of Xavier's group. House of M After the Scarlet Witch's nervous break-down, Magneto snatched Wanda from her battle with her fellow Avengers and brought her to Genosha, where he asked Xavier to restore the Scarlet Witch’s sanity - but to no avail. Xavier couldn't help her and, concerned for the threat to reality that Wanda posed, Xavier consulted the Avengers and the X-Men what to do with Magneto’s daughter. Their decision was rendered moot, though, as by the time they reached Genosha reality altered around the heroes - changing into the world ruled by the “House of M”. While conventional reality was eventually restored, it came at a high price, as thousands if not millions of Earth’s mutant population lost their powers or died in the process, leaving only a few hundred mutants alive and powered. Just like most of his new Genoshan allies and enemies, Magneto was among the de-powered people, remaining trapped on the island. Quicksilver stole the Terrigen Crystals from the Inhumans in an attempt to restore his old powers, and to restore the powers of other mutants depowered by M-Day. The theft led to a conflict on Genosha between the re-powered mutants (whose powers came back as too powerful for their own good), the Inhumans, and the U.S. Office of National Emergency (O.N.E.). The conflict ended with the re-powered mutants surrendering and O.N.E. confiscating the Terrigen crystals, to which Black Bolt responded by verbally declaring war on the United States. Collective Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, and the same held true for the energies of the numerous depowered mutants. Eventually, these energies gathered in the form of an unsuspecting energy-absorbing mutant named Michael Pointer. “The Collective” fought the Avengers, and traveled to Genosha and reached out to the startled Magneto. The Collective, controlled by Xorn, attempted to restore Magneto’s powers and convince him to lead the remaining mutants into taking over the planet. To the Collective’s surprise, Magneto resisted and allowed the Avengers to separate the energy from his body and send it into the sun. The comatose Magneto was also taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but the helicopter that was supposed to transport him off Genosha exploded once it lifted off. Magneto survived the explosion and remained depowered until the High Evolutionary's dangerous experiment returned his magnetic abilities. While searching for a cure to M-Day, Beast and Dark Beast traveled to Genosha to study the numerous mutant corpses on the island. While in search of their mother, the Scarlet Witch, Wiccan and Speed travelled to Genosha to comb through the ruins for her or for any clues as to her whereabouts. Unfortunately, they left empty handed. with its capital city of Black Rome]] Necrosha Selene travelled to Genosha with her followers, who were resurrected by the Technarch transmode virus and declared it the location of her new Rome. She used the Techno-Organic virus to raise all those who were killed by Cassandra Nova's Sentinels. Selene then consumed all those mutants, powered or not, and ascended to a godlike status, but was eventually killed by X-Force, and her Inner Circle was disbanded. Elixir quit the team, citing difficulty in shifting out of his black form. In the aftermath, Elixir opted to remain on Genosha, healing and burying the corpses left by Selene and her Inner Circle.X-Position: Craig Kyle & Chris Yost During a visit to Genosha by the students of Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters' students organized by Beast and Kitty Pryde, Sabretooth and AOA Blob assaulted Kid Gladiator and Kid Omega in order to kidnap Genesis. During this brief visit, no comment was made concerning Elixir. Axis After his return, the Red Skull took the idea of mutant concentration camps from Ahab's future and turned the island into one of them. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Genosha is an small island nation in the Indian Ocean south of Madagascar. Its main export is reality- and action-television programs. After the assassination of the government minister by Longshot, mutants were reduced to second-class citizens. Other prominent citizens include Mojo Adams, Spiral, and Deadpool. 's Genosha]] Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-8096) Genosha is an apparent mutant paradise under the rule of Magneto. Magneto offered the country as a sanctuary for mutants from around the world, promising peace and equality. Despite the façade, Magneto was actually an oppressive ruler who unfairly incarcerated Genoshan mutants who did not abide by his tyrannical rules. When Magneto's true manipulative agenda was revealed, he was ousted by his daughters, the Scarlet Witch and Polaris. Zenosha - Amalgam Universe (Earth-9602) ... House of M (Earth-58163) Genosha is considered the unofficial capital of the world. Ruled by the benevolent King Erik Magnus. King Magnus and his royal family frequently hosted dignitaries from across the world and even from other planets. When Layla Miller awoke heroes to the nature of the altered reality, they took to Genosha to attack the Scarlet Witch. Genosha Bay - Marvel Noir (Earth-90214) Genosha Bay was originally settled by Quaker missionaries who built a penitentiary that was extremely isolated to allow prisoners to contemplate the gravity of their sins. By the 1930s, Genosha Bay became a United States' extraterritorial prison. Run by Warden Emma Frost, Genosha Bay held prisoners from around the world, and became notorious for practicing inhumane punishments on its prisoners ranging from sleep deprivations and water torture. Genosha caught the notice of the public and culminating in a Senate Judiciary Meeting on consider closing the prison. However, even if the prison were to be close down, lawmakers were unwilling to allow its more severe criminal sociopaths from being relocated into prisons on the mainland United States. In reality, Genosha Bay was used as a proving ground in recruiting the prisoners as a next generation of government operatives. in Gha-No-Shah]] Gha-No-Shah (Earth-TRN247) Gha-No-Shah is a Tolkienian style realm rule by the evil tyrant Lord Xavier, Witch King. It is inhabited by Orcs, giant Beasts, and peaceful Crawlers. A team of interdimensional X-Men helped to over through the Witch King and bring peace to the land. | PointsOfInterest = , the capital city of Genosha]] * Hammer Bay - The capital and largest city of Genosha. The city surrounds the bay facing towards the west. It was almost entirely destroyed by Cassandra Nova's Wild Sentinels. It was later rebuilt with a large central castle and dubbed Black Roma by Selene and her undead mutant army. ** Magneto Monument ** Magda Square * Carrion Cove Earth-58163 * House of Magnus Royal Palace | Residents = Current Residents * Elixir (Josh Foley) Former Residents Non-exhaustive list of residents of Genosha. * Alda Huxley * Alice * Beast/Mutate #666 (Hank McCoy) * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Blob (Fred Dukes) * Book (Annika) * Boom-Boom/Mutate #035 (Tabitha Smith) * Broadband * Burst/Mutate #028 * Caiman * Pipeline (Cormick Grimshaw) * Cortez (Fabian Cortez) * Cyclops/Mutate #007 (Scott Summers) * Genegineer (David Moreau) * Delphi * Mutate #01 (Edgerton) * Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Ellie Phimister) * Freakshow * Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) * Glamour * Gregori * Gunshot * Hack * Hawkshaw * Hub * Jennifer Ransome * Josette * Katu (Kath Katu) * Eric Kleinstock * Harlan Kleinstock * Sven Kleinstock * Leon Matheson * Lightning Rod * Madame Reneau * Lukas * Red Queen/Mutate #9818 (Madelyne Pryor) * Mandy * Magneto * Meg * Mellencamp (Seamus Mellencamp) * Mortis (Lois London) * Mutate #49- (Michael) * Mollo * Mutate 682 * Abyss (Nils Styger) * Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar) * Phillip Moreau * Piecemeal/Mutate #416 * Prodigal * Punchout * Purge * Renee Majcomb * Random (Marshall Stone III) * Robert * Rogue/Mutate #9602 (Anna Marie) * Scanner (Sarah Ryall) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Shola Inkose * Skelter * Spoor (Andrew Graves) * Storm/Mutate #020 (Ororo Munroe) * Selene, the Black Queen * Senyaka (Suvik Senyaka) * Sugar Man * Syth * Tam Anderson * Taylor * Zealot/Mutate #685 (Thomas Philip Moreau) * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Tyr * Ugly John (Steve) * Unus the Untouchable (Gunther Bain/Angelo Unuscione) * Unuscione (Carmella Unuscione) * Wipeout * Wither (Kevin Ford) * Wolfsbane/Mutate #490 * Wolverine//Mutate #9601 * Professor X (Charles Xavier) Teams and groups Teams or groups who were based or originate of Genosha. * Acolytes * Genoshan Excalibur * Genoshan Magistrates * Genoshan Mutates * Press Gang * Selene's Inner Circle & Dead Mutants Army * Unforgiven * Unus' Gang * X-Patriots | Notes = | Trivia = [[w:c:dozerfleet:Gerosha|Ge''rosha]], a fictional city in the Dozerfleet Comics series ''The Gerosha Chronicles, is partially named after Genosha. Unlike its partial namesake, Ge''rosha is passively indifferent towards the fact that altered humans exist. Earwig, Ciem, and Sniperbadger all originate from it. Emeraldon and the Sapphire King are from a town not far away from it. | Links = * Genosha at UncannyXmen.net * Genosha at Wikipedia }} Recommended Reading * Uncanny X-Men #235-238 * '''X-Tinction Agenda:' :Uncanny X-Men #270-272, X-Factor #60-62, New Mutants #95-97 * Bloodties: Uncanny X-Men #307, Avengers #367-369, Avengers West Coast #101, X-Men #26 * X-Men #1-3 * Magneto War: Uncanny X-Men #397-398, X-Men #86-87 * Magneto Rex #1-3 * Magneto: Dark Seduction #1-4 * Eve of Destruction: Uncanny X-Men #392-393, X-Men #112-113 * New X-Men #115-116, #132 Category:Islands Category:Fictional Countries Category:Mutant Nations